Where the Sky and Sea Meet
by PercyJacksonLover03
Summary: Jason just had a really rough argument with Piper, so who's there to console him? Why, his good friend Percy, of course. Although friends...might turn into something more. Rated T for some 'physical interaction', and because I think there might be other stuff in there that's Rated T.


**Hey guys, guess who's back! Yep it's me! You're stuck with me once more! Now, to celebrate my return, and to thank you all for being so patient with me, here is a Jacey One-Shot. Quick warning, it's a bit long, so brace yourself. Also, people started getting mad at me because I don't do disclaimers, but lets be honest, do you really think I own the PJO franchise? Yeah... But, either way, I hope you all like it because it took me 3 hours to write and edit. Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

It was a late night at Camp Half-Blood. The campfire sing alongs had just finished and I had just gotten back to my cabin. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. Today had been a particularly long day, considering Chiron had me running around everywhere today, whether it be delivering messages to Dionysus, to showing some new campers around the camp, to breaking up a fight between Will Solace and Clarisse. So overall, pretty rough day.

I slumped down onto my bed and lay me head on my pillow. I yawned, and was about to close my eyes, when I heard someone knock on my cabin door. I sighed. Looks like the days not over for me quite yet.

I got up from my bed and walked to the door. When I opened it, I expected it to be Chiron or Dionysus asking me to go and do another delivery. What I didn't expect was to see Jason, staring at the floor, with his hands behind his back. "Jason?", I said in an sort of questioning way. He finally looked up, and I could see that his eyes were red, and he had faint tear streaks running down his face. "Hey, Percy", he mumbled. I stared at him in shock. "Dude, what happened?", I asked as I brought him inside my cabin. He sat down on my bed and sighed. "Me and Piper got into a fight…", he trailed off. I sat down on the bed next to him. "You wanna maybe talk about it?", I started, but then quickly added, "You don't have to, if you don't want to." He looked at me, eyes wide and said, "No, no, it's fine," He sighed. "It's what I'm here for."

Jason took a deep breath. "I don't even really know what started the fight. We were walking past the strawberry gardens, and there was a tree nymph who waved at me. Naturally, I waved back." Jason got a confused look on his face. "And then she started yelling at me, saying that I was not only flirting with other girls, but I was doing it right in front of her. When I tried saying that all I did was wave at her, she lost it. She went onto all of the reasons of why I was a ungrateful and cheating boyfriend. And then, without saying another word, she walked away. Just like that."

It was at this point that Jason had started crying again. And I couldn't blame the guy. To have a fight like this with his girlfriend when he didn't even do anything wrong, sounded awful. Not only that, but because he loves her so much, and would do anything for her, and she goes off and does this, it hurts more.

It took me a second to realize that I was actually getting pissed off for Piper doing this to Jason. First she gets angry at him, when he didn't do anything wrong, then she leaves him, just walks away. I was only brought out of my thoughts when Jason began to sniffle. I got up from the bed and walked over to one side of the room and got a box of tissues and a small towel that I had for some reason. Then I walked to the restroom **(I don't know if it ever says in the books that the cabins have bathrooms, I'm just going to say they do for this story)** and wet the towel a little bit. After that, I walked back over to Jason, who was still staring at the floor. I knelt down and offered him the tissues and towel. He look at me surprised, but took the tissues. "Thanks", he mumbled. As he blew his nose, I got my trash bin and put it next to him so he could throw away his tissues. Once he was done with that, I handed him the damp towel so he could wipe his face.

Once he had basically calmed down and finished wiping his face, I looked at him, and sighed. "Dude, I really am sorry for what happened." I started. "I just…..can't believe she would do that. Like, Piper doesn't seem the type girl to get all pissed off and defensive at little things like that, and say all those things, especially to you." Jason looked out the window went silent for awhile. "No, no she doesn't,", he said finally. He snorted. "At least, she didn't, yet she still did it." I scowled at the ground. "Yep, she did.", I said in a tone that sounded like I was thinking of ways to murder someone. I gave an annoyed huff and looked up at Jason only to see that he was staring at me. And then there we were, caught on each other's gaze. And I don't think either of us could, or even wanted to look away.

I don't exactly remember what happened, but one moment we were looking at each other, and the next we were passionately making out on my bed. I don't even remember who leaned in first. All I could focus on at the time was the taste and feel of Jason's lips. They tasted like lemon and were soft, except for one corner where he had his scar. I layed back, and brought him down with me. The feeling of him on top of me, and just the fact that we shouldn't be doing this made me shudder, in a good way, though.

Just as I had decided that even though this was wrong, I was going to continue doing it anyways, I heard someone walk into the cabin. "Hey Percy, you left your sword…" I heard someone first begin to say then stopped as they saw what was going on. Jason quickly got off of me and I sat up, looking to see Nico and Will standing in the doorway of my cabin, staring at us, eyes wide. But there look of shock was soon replaced with sly grins. Nico set my sword on my nightstand, and walked out of the room, chuckling. Will was about to follow, but held back for a second. He turned to look at us, grinning, and said, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." And with that, he shut the door.

I looked at Jason, sure that my face was as red as the petals of a rose. He sighed, then looked up at me and gave me a sheepish grin. "Hey, at least they're not gonna tell anyone.", he said. I nodded, and my gaze quickly returned to his lips, then back to his face. "Jason", I sighed, and gave him a sly grin. "I'm not so sure I want you going back to your cabin. I mean, you might feel lonely." At first he look shocked, but then he smiled seductively. "I know, but who will let me stay with them?", he asked innocently. I scooted closer towards him. "I think I might be able to allow you to stay with me," I whispered. "But under one condition." He pulled back a little, actually confused. "And what would that be?", he asked. I pulled him onto the bed, me on top of him this time. "I get to be on top.", I said triumphantly. Jason smiled and nodded, and I locked him into another kiss.

* * *

 **Jesus Percy, you man whore.**

 **Percy: THIS NEVER HAPPENED! SHE KEEPS US LOCKED IN A BASEMENT AND WRITES THESE LIES ABOUT US!**

 **Me: O.O Okay then...Um, anyways guys thanks for reading! If you like the one-shot be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys thanks for reading, love you long time and, Percy, you wanna finish this for us?**

 **Percy: We'll see you guys later! BYE!**

 **Me: BYE!**

 **-PJLover03**


End file.
